


Harry Dursley

by Khalid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalid/pseuds/Khalid
Summary: In which the Dursleys aren't as bad as the canon and Harry is treated more normally...





	Harry Dursley

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I own nothing belonging to the Harry Potter series. I doubt if I even really own this idea, I just decided to write it out.
> 
> The concept is evolving organically and with a lot of input from fandom friends. Comment if you'd like input. 
> 
> I'm not going to be writing this with many of the details from canon. Just as scenes and flashes of inspiration hit me.
> 
> Chapter titles supplied by my 10 year old.

The lights in the hall flickered on and off again. Vernon groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. “You get it, Petunia”

“Isn't it your turn Vernon?” The thin woman asked petulantly. 

“He's your problem, not mine!” Came the snappish reply.

Petunia groaned and trudged down the hall where two infant boys were supposed to be sleeping. One, a rotund blonde boy, was snoring peacefully in his crib. The other, a thin baby with eyes wise beyond his years and spiky black hair, peered up at Petunia from his own crib, grinning playfully. The lights snapped back off just as she entered the room. Fortunately for her, Petunia had the presence of mind to sweep the floor with her toes as she stepped toward the crib. Even after cleaning the entire room, Harry managed to mess it up again after lights out. Once, Petunia had the clever idea to simply make a mental note when Harry had his tantrums of where the toys were when the lights went out. That lasted only a few days until Petunia stepped on something that could not have simply moved on its own.

That was when Vernon had determined he had enough of the strange magic Harry seemed to possess. Petunia was all too aware of magic, being the sister to a wizard. Harry's mom, specifically. When they had taken him in, they had decided to put a stop to magic, but it was like deciding to simply stop a hose from running just by thinking about it.

Petunia leaned over the crib, eyeing her nephew critically. “What is it now, Harry? You're going to wake Dudley” she murmured as she picked the whining baby up.

“Bad man. Green light make owie!” Harry insisted.

Petunia sighed. Sometimes, she wondered if life would have been easier if they'd gone with Vernon’s suggestion of sending the baby to an orphanage. But when she'd found the letter, Petunia had promised professor Dumbledore that she would look after him for the safety of any children he would be in contact with, as well as the magical world itself. 

It was going to be a long night. She sat in the rocking chair and held her trembling nephew as she softly sang simple nursery rhymes. When he eventually fell asleep again, she almost didn't want to put him back in bed.

*****


End file.
